In laboratories, researches on a sensor and a storage container for the sensor which can be used for chemical or biochemical analysis of solid and liquid sample materials, for example, used in a portable analytical device are conducted.
Even though reactions associated with sensitive reagents are complicated, a sensor based on dry chemistry, which is specifically developed, is not complicated and therefore can be used by non-experts. As the most prominent example of such a sensor, a sensor that measures blood sugar levels of diabetic patients is used. Other than this, various types of sensors for analysis are used. In the present invention, a sensor that is used to measure the blood will be described as an example.
A dry chemical sensor storage container is usually packed several times for sales to users. The sensor is packed by a first packing material that directly wraps the sensor and an additional packing material (external packing material). First packing is performed for the purpose of meeting essential features for maintaining functions of chemical and biochemical components on test elements during a prolonged storage period. Such an essential feature means protecting the test elements from the influence of sunlight, atmospheric humidity, filth, the intrusion of microorganism and dust, and mechanical damage.
In general, the conventional sensor packing papers are sold in a state of being individually packed, and when a user wants to start blood analysis, a process in which a packing paper of any one of the individually packed sensors is torn, the sensor whose packing paper is torn is drawn into the analytical device, and then blood is inserted into the analytical device is performed.
The sensors having such a conventional structure are individually packed to cause difficulties in their storage, and should be manually drawn into the analytical device one by one by a user. In addition, in a process in which a user draws the sensor into the analytical device while holding the sensor with his or her hand, there are problems such that the user is likely to contaminate the sensor or cannot draw the sensor into an appropriate position to cause inaccurate result values.